


Robron Drabble #6

by Trawler



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Hurt, M/M, bad hair day, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trawler/pseuds/Trawler
Summary: #6 Set after the multi-car pile-up caused when James Barton was pushed off the bridge. Aaron Dingle has been stabilised in hospital after his alarm went off. Robert Sugden’s point of view.





	Robron Drabble #6

I sat. And I watched. Sometimes I stood and I watched, but all the strength had gone from my legs and I had to sit down again. My strength was there, on the bed, looking as pale as the sheets.

Aaron could die. I’d accepted it – there was no way I couldn’t accept it, not with all those tubes and monitors beeping away – but I knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that if he died a part of me would, too. I’d felt a flicker of this feeling when he’d had septicaemia, and it had scared the hell out of me then. Now? I was terrified, but too exhausted to let it show. 

When he was awake he had all this… this restless energy. He didn’t know how to sit still. That was part of what I loved about him. But he was lying in that bed as if he was already dead.

So I sat and I watched. I watched until my eyes stung and I could barely keep them open. I fixed everything in my head, burning the memory of how he was now in my mind so that I’d never forget. Aside from the bruises and cuts, he looked terrible – usually gelled and combed, his fringe was a fluffy mess. 

At some point I got up and tried to smooth the strands over his head, knowing that he hated his hair like this. I ended up running my fingers through the fluff. Embarrassed, knowing Aaron would give me hell if he suddenly woke up and saw me, I sat back down again.

My eyes kept going back to the ring. The ring I’d intended to offer him in the barn, before all the nonsense with Lochlan had kicked off. Before the man I loved had almost drowned. I kept staring at that ring, the chunky silver band with the slender black line running through the middle. It looked good on his finger, as if it was always meant to be there. As if it was the right place for it to be.

Vic had promised to fetch my ring the next time she came to visit, but I couldn’t shake the fear that Aaron would never wake up. That I’d be left here, hanging in limbo, a groom with no wedding to attend.

Groaning, I raked my fingers through my hair and got up. It was time to grab what felt like the millionth coffee. I was losing my mind – piece by piece – to the unconscious man on the bed.

But it seemed fitting. He already owned every part of me.


End file.
